


Your Love Was Handmade

by InkedwithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Interior Designer!Harry, Love Declarations, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut, not famous actor though, smut is really softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedwithLove/pseuds/InkedwithLove
Summary: There must be a rule book describing in detail how you proceed from being best friends to lovers. That’s what Louis thinks. But maybe, there isn’t a need, Harry decides. Maybe you just follow your instinct and...run your finger down your best friend’s bare back. That should seal the deal for sure.Or, Harry and Louis are best friends who are also mutually pining, and when a work trip looms in to separate the two of them for three weeks, they finally get their shit together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta’d but I edited it and made sure there are no mistakes...but, I’m not a native English speaker, so there may be a few. Sorry for that!
> 
> _Disclaimer_ : By this story, I am in no way implying that the characters involved are actually involved in real life. It’s just a work of fiction. 
> 
> Title is from the song [Shape Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ) by our loving Ed Sheeran.
> 
> First story on this site, please be nice!

** Your Love Was Handmade **

"Okay, I need a tea ASAP. Bring it to my cabin,” Louis shrugs his suit off and loosens his tie. He toes his shoes off and, with bare feet, walks towards his room. His posture held strong, and a frown etched to his face, he calls out again, “And if it is cold, or if I don’t like it, I’ll throw the tea on your face and you will be fired, you useless piece of shit,” he sneers.

Harry, with his apron fastened his back, walks out of the kitchen. He looks at Louis while wiping his hands on the apron, and lets a smile spread on his face. “So, I take it you got the part?”

The frown melts as Louis struggles to contain his smile. At the end, he just flings across the hall towards Harry and jumps into his arms. “Yes! Oh my god, I got the part of the grumpy-very-bad-and-nasty boss’s role to show off how difficult the protagonist’s life is. I stay for three episodes till she meets this very-nice-make-me-realise-my-true-potential kinda guy, and she leaves the job. Three full episodes! Well, a good portion of them at least.”

Louis is breathless, his face flushed and crinkles near his eyes with how big his grin is, and still holding onto his best friend. Harry ducks his face and plants a tiny kiss on his head, both ignoring how not-so-platonic it is, and says, “I am so proud of you. You are a proper soap opera star! I am in the middle of making a celebratory dinner. Go fresh up so we can eat.”

“How did you know I’ll get the part? Or was it gonna be called pity party if I didn’t get it?” Louis smirks, walking backwards to his room. He knew their flat of one year well enough to close his eyes and walk around, without falling over or bumping into the walls. Harry, on the other hand, barely managed to go around upright even with his eyes open wide. 

‘Bambi’ Louis had called him the first time he met him at Uni. Harry tripped on thin air, dropping the paint box he was carrying and making a mess of Louis’ shoes. Over a million apologies and a promise to get him new shoes later, Harry and Louis developed a shy friendship at first, which led them to be inseparable in the years after. They moved in together after Harry finished Uni and are still too careful not to cross past the threshold of friendship.

“I knew you would get it. You worked hard, and even learned parts of the script that weren’t yours, enacted the scenes to me, and you were perfect. You should have tried for the lead role in my opinion,” Harry walks into the kitchen, pulling out the china his mother gifted as their house-warming present. ‘Special occasion’ Harry reasons in his head.

“The lead role needed to be at least six feet tall, because, apparently, it is a must for the guy to be towering over the girl to make the romance work,” Louis huffs. He quickly changes into sweats and a loose t-shirt. Not his, considering how it falls off from his shoulder a little. 

“But I am 5’9’’” he continues and hears a certain Styles snort from the kitchen, but decides to ignore it. “That would make me and the protagonist have same height.” he sits on one side of the table, and Harry pulls out the chair beside his saying “Sure.”

Louis jabs him in the ribs as it is clear that Harry is not ‘Sure’. They drink wine and dine making small talk, happy to be home after their hectic days. Harry talks about his new job as an interior designer after working as an intern for the company. They celebrated Harry’s new job in a similar manner, but with pasta instead of some nicely cooked and seasoned fish, and beer instead of wine. Well, Louis had an excuse for it. He had a long day at the set of ‘Who was the murderer?’ playing a ‘terrified eye-witness’ of a ‘gruesome murder’, so Harry didn’t blame him.

They lazily clean the dishes and wander around each other, both of them feeling the exhaustion of their day. They both say their goodnights’. Louis is walking towards his door when he feels a hesitant pull on his shirt and nervous “Lou?”  
Louis turns around and has a strong urge to kiss the sad look off his face. He knew this was coming but they tried not to discuss it. “When does it start?”

“In two days, but I’ve to be there for some fittings and all. Flight is the day after tomorrow, you know that,” he says and he immediately wraps his arms around the taller boy and tugs him to his chest. Harry folds himself to fit against him and sniffs. “Hazza, it’s...it’s only three weeks, yeah? Or maybe they’ll send me off sooner if my part of the episodes are done! Hey...” 

“Last time, you were away for a week and it felt awful. I know it’s not, like, healthy, but the flat feels so empty without you,” Harry sniffs and when Louis opens his mouth to say something, he gives him a glare, “And if you suggest me to get a boyfriend like last time, I’m gonna smack you around that empty head of yours.”

Louis chuckles. He is not stupid enough to bring it up when that upset Harry enough not to call him all that week. And neither is he blind. He can clearly see the affection that Harry has for him, but sometimes, he doubts whether it is just their intense friendship. But other times, when he catches Harry stare at him with longing or when his eyes flicker to his lips when they talk, he is pretty sure it is mutual attraction. 

Louis is scared, is what he is. 

He leans forward, slightly going on his tiptoes. He sees Harry’s eyes widen, and when their lips are inches apart, he tilts his head to the left and places a soft and lingering kiss on his cheek. He stays there, whispering into Harry’s ear, “I’m sure they’ll be over in a blink, Haz. Go get drinks with the lads, or knit me a welcome back sweater!” he pulls back and gives him a crinkly eyed smile, earning a crater dimple in return. 

Harry blushes a little, because he did knit Louis a welcome back bobble hat when he went away for that one week. 

“Why are the sets all the way in LA?” Harry whines, dropping his head to hit Louis’ forehead. He smiles and glances at his room. “So I’ll just...uh...”

“Get some sleep, love. You’ve had a long day too,” Louis pushes him towards his room, and they both promptly fall asleep, too tired to do any more thinking. 

***

“So, I called the boys, Jesy, and Leigh. We are having a small party!” Harry says, far too awake for nine on a Saturday morning. Louis has a toothbrush in his mouth as he walks into the kitchen and gives a muffled okay, creating a few foam bubbles.

“Why are you here? Go finish washing your mouth,” Harry tries to frown, but then pinches Louis’ cheek saying, “cute!”

Louis bats his hand away and says, “Fee.”

“I’ll make you tea. You go and get ready. We have most of the day to us and everyone will be here by five, maybe.”

“Goo’ la’” Louis makes a few more bubbles, and runs off when the foam starts to drip.

“So, what’s the plan?” Louis asks, freshly showered. Harry turns around, his eyes widen and mouth open to say something, but if only he could get his brain to work. He has a little problem maintaining eye contact too when Louis is there, dripping wet, shirtless. He is towel drying his hair, making it fluffy and Harry just wants to run his hands through it, maybe tug at the strands a little.

“Why are you not wearing a shirt?” Harry asks, voice a little strained.

“Because.”

“Because…?”

“That’s it. Just because. I wanted to. Is the site too revolting?” Louis smirks, and Harry blushes. This kind of banter was a bit too common, but something felt a little different from the night before. A little blurring of lines. 

“More like distracting,” Harry mumbles. Louis decides to let it slide, not sure how to react. 

“Harryyyyy, I’m hungryyy,” he whines. 

“I made you tea, and toast,” he smiles and pushes the steaming cup into Louis’ hands. Louis immediately leans forward and kisses his cheek, saying a small thank you. Harry looks at him with wide eyes, because that’s a first. Sure, they kissed on the cheeks. But not like simple thank you kisses. This is different.

“You're welcome,” Harry seems to have an inner fight, but then thinks fuck it and places a sound smack on Louis’ cheek, tongue included to lick a stripe, making Louis squeak.

“You are such a child,” Louis shakes his head, a fond smile on his face as he takes a sip of his tea. Perfect.

Louis moves towards Harry and washes the cup. Their arms bump as they move about, both avoiding the talk about the tension in the room. He had it coming, really. What with how much Harry trusts him and how equally he trusts and adores the younger boy. He knew it, but still doesn’t know the next step. 

How exactly do you move from being best friends to something more? There should be a rule book. Louis is on his tiptoes, placing the cups in the cupboard, when he feels cold water droplets on his neck.

“Harry,” he warns, but only a giggle comes from the boy. The water drops trickle down his back and he feels an equally cold finger start to trace its path. He shivers, not sure if it is due to the coldness.

Harry traces his ring finger from the nape of Louis neck and reaches the dimples at the bottom of his spine, marveling at the way the muscles move beneath his finger. He lets his finger travel further south, and stops at the swell of Louis’ bum. His fingers tremble as he makes small circles, trying to soothe his taunt back.

“H—Harry...” this one sounds more like a pleading than a warning. Louis isn’t sure if he is requesting Harry to continue or to stop. Harry must have understood it’s the latter as he quickly pulls his hand back.

“I’ll…I’ll go get ready, for...um, lunch,” he rambles, as Louis closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. They have three more hours to go to lunch, but by the hurried slam of Harry’s door, he is certain they won’t be seeing each other for those three hours.

Well, he needs some time to calm down and make sense of the weird things going on between them like a matured person.

He has a wank instead.

***

Neither of them talk about _it_ on the way to the restaurant. It is a nice place just down their street, so they walk side by side. They should buy a car, Louis thinks, and immediately blushes at how he thinks about the two of them buying a car together. 

Do platonic-best-friends-bro-pals do that? Maybe. They certainly don’t trace patterns on each others bums. So, there’s that.

“Lou?” Harry calls him from a few paces ahead, turned around and looking at him with an amused smile. He must’ve stopped walking while thinking about the deeper than crush for his best friend.

He feels like they have been avoiding the matter for too long, and he just needs to take a deep breathe and start talking about his feelings. “Haz, I...um...” he tries to form words for the feelings but they don’t sound right. Not enough.

Harry quickly grabs his hand and pulls him towards the restaurant, just a few steps away and says, “If you are going to say what I think you are going to say...I am not sure I’ll let you fly away to LA, Lou.”

Louis chuckles, but his heart is still beating too fast. Deep breathe. And a smile. And there is Joe!

“Hey Joe! Table for two?” Harry asks him, and Louis wonders when they made it inside the cozy place.

“Finally on a romantic date?” Joe smirks and leads them to a table with a few red roses in the vase.

“Not exactly...” Harry darts his eyes towards his best friend, looking for a confirmation or a denial. Louis stays silent.

“So, a platonic date, again?” Joe gives them a patronizing smile and pointing towards a table with yellow roses.

“Now, I wouldn’t say that either...” Louis says, and if the bright smile on Harry’s face is anything to go by, he said the right thing. 

“I have the perfect table for you then!” the waiter beams at them and takes them to a table at the far end. It has a simple yellow rose with red tips; _falling in love_. A very clear indication of what state they are in. Harry blushes a soft pink and Louis shifts his focus from the rose, staring at Harry instead.

Harry fidgets at the intense stare but the smile never leaves his face. Joe clears his throat and the two scramble to sit, almost knocking the vase off. Joe walks away laughing at them, knowing what to get them. They always order the same. “Old married couple,” he once called the two.

After a long and awkward silence, Harry starts to giggle.

“Okay, did we do telepathy and I transfer that joke to your mind? Because the one I’ve been thinking is not even that funny,” Louis smiles at him, eyes shining with the love he feels for his boy.

_Love_.

_His boy_.

Those thoughts don’t scare him anymore and he sighs in relief, resting his chin on the hands he placed on the table. Harry finally stops giggling and says, “This feels like a first date, awkward and not knowing what to say.”

“A platonic first date?” Louis smirks.

“No, I—I like you...a lot,” Harry ducks his head down.

Louis feels his stomach do flips and he almost wants to fist bump the air, but making Harry blush and fidget a little more is appealing. So he decides to pull his leg instead. “I like you a lot too, Haz. That’s why we are best friends!”

Harry touches the red tips of the rose, lowering his voice to a rough whisper, “No. No, Lou. I like you in a way that I wanna trace those water droplets down your back with my finger tip like I did this morning. Every day...every chance I get.”

Louis gapes at him and Harry’s face is flaming, but he still has the audacity to smirk. “Bloody hell, Harold!” he takes quick gulps from the glass of water and tries to think about non-arousing things that do not lead to showers and finger tip tracings and those pretty lips of Harry’s taking the same path and _damn it!_

“Fuck,” he lets his head hit the table, and Joe chooses that moment to come back with their food. They eat in silence, this time it is filled with sexual tension; Louis with pink high on his cheek bones, and Harry the same, but with bonus of dimple and smugness. 

***

They don’t talk much after that, just dance around each other, sly touches and shy smiles. Louis feels like a teenager in love, but well, he was in love with Harry since he was a teenager, so acting out those feeling now are justified.

He didn’t say anything to Harry about liking him, but it is a given. He can’t shake of Harry’s words though, and he can feel the ghost of his fingers running along his back all the way till evening, leaving him in a state of half aroused and half frustrated.

Their friends were on time and they started the party, which pretty much included drinking and playing silly games. Zayn and Louis were totally immersed in FIFA and Niall was with Harry in the kitchen, claiming to help him serve snacks.

“You were not helping me serve, you were making it easy to carry because you keep eating them,” Harry says with mock outrage as the night slowly comes to an end.

“You look flushed, and in awfully good mood when your soulmate’s about to fly away for a while,” Niall narrows his eyes at the smiling boy.

“Maybe,” Liam comes in, wearing an equally suspicious look, but with an addition smile, “Something happened with the two of you? Have you figured out how to cross that non-existent friends-lovers line between you two?”

“What do you mean non-existent?” Harry grumbles, though he tries in vain to scowl. He just can’t stop smiling.

“Come on mate, you were gone for each other the minute you met, I’m sure. If it makes you feel any better, Louis’ been losing the game with Zayn for the past half hour and he still has a stupid smile on his face.” Liam laughs.

Zayn shouts from the living room, “Harry, mate, you broke Louis!? He is laughing even though I’m kicking his butt in FIFA! Did you fuck him too ha—” there are muffled noises and scrambling, so Louis must have started wrestling with Zayn.

“Why are the girls so silent?” Harry asks, blushing too hard and trying to distract the boys.

“They are drunk and making out on your couch.”

“No!” Harry rushes out. “Not the couch! Girls, _stop_ , shoo! Everyone,” Harry rushes them to get out of their flat, yelling that party is over. It happened once, drinks all over their couch making it impossible to clean. Louis gave a running commentary on the process of cleaning but didn’t with the actual process.

They say their farewells and wish Louis a safe journey. Harry can hear Jesy giving some very crude options on how to spend the night which made Louis squeak and rush them away. 

***

The party is over and the room clean, at least a little. Because of Harry’s ban on drinks for them both, they are not drunk and also highly aware of each other.

On the way to their rooms, Harry pulls Louis into a bone crushing hug. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too.”

They stay like that for a while and Harry makes a move to go to his room, but Louis stops him with a grip at his wrist. 

“What are you doing? Go to your room and pretend to sleep only to wake me at 3 in the morning and cry like last time? No thank you, you are sleeping with me.” Louis pulls Harry towards his room, not responding to Harry’s indignant ‘I did not cry!’

They settle into the bed. It is nothing new, but there seems to be a buzz in the air around them. “Turn around bambi, so I can spoon you,” Louis says, trying to sound exasperated, but only managing fond.

Harry freezes for a little while and then turns around. After Louis places his hand around his middle, pulls him to his chest and covers them with the duvet, Harry speaks again. “You called me that when we first met...” 

Harry is whispering. Why is he whispering? He has no idea. When Louis doesn’t answer immediately, Harry’s heart sinks. Louis doesn’t remember. It isn’t much of a memorable moment anyways. He is just being stupid…

“Because you were so clumsy on those gangling legs of yours,” Louis is whispering too, and his breath hits the back of Harry’s neck, making him shiver. “Still are. With those big innocent eyes of yours...”

“I’m not innocent,” Harry’s voice sounds wrecked and his feelings are all tangled together.

“Oh really?” Louis whispers hotly in his ear and Harry whimpers. Louis’ hand sneaks inside his t-shirt and starts making small circles on his stomach, his thumb dipping into his belly button with every round. 

“Lou—”

“Don’t say anything Haz. I—I have no idea what I’m doing,” Louis admits, his movements on Harry’s navel seizing. 

“I like it. Whatever you were doing. Please don’t stop...” Harry says, and sighs when the soothing circles start again. It isn’t anything sexual, but every nerve ending feels like it is on fire. 

Louis slowly moves his hand to dip two fingers inside the Harry’s joggers. Harry’s breath catches and so does Louis’ when he isn’t met with the fabric of briefs. Harry isn’t wearing any. _Of fucking course_. Louis brushes his fingers through the dusting of pubes, neatly trimmed. He is sure that Harry can feel his clothed erection pressing up against Harry’s bum. Harry’s breathing is laboured and he is clutching at his pillow tightly.

Louis hesitates a little. “Haz?” his strained voice asks a question and Harry nods jerkily. “Please don’t stop,” he says while pushing back into Louis. 

“Fuck,” Louis closes his eyes and bites at Harry’s neck. He wishes he could see the green eyes blown wide with lust. But he doesn’t turn Harry around, too turned on to stop even for a second. 

He grips Harry’s dick, and the first touch feels like fire. Harry jerks his hips forward to gain some friction but Louis bites his neck, hard. “Don’t move,” he says softly, licking at the skin where he bit. Harry shivers and wills himself to stay still.

Louis starts to jerk him off, slow but firm. It’s dry and it burns, but when Louis smears the pre-cum that's blurting out and uses it as lube, pleasure builds inside his gut. He could feel Louis’ cock rubbing on his back from the layers of clothing. 

The room fills with the moans and whimpers, each of them trying to hold on to their feelings and the noises the other is making forever in their mind. Harry feels like he is about to fall, but something is stopping him. Louis gives a twist of his wrist and drags his thumb on the head and whispers, “Haz, don’t hold it, babe,” and that does it. The orgasm knocks his head back and he arches his spine. Louis, having pulled his cock out, jerks himself faster. Harry is somewhere in the middle of the orgasm induced haze when Louis comes on Harry’s back, where his shirt is ridden up.

They just breathe for a few minutes, neither of them moving. Finally, Louis pulls his hand out and wipes it on Harry’s shirt. Harry lets out a indignant squeak. Louis just laughs, makes him sit upright and pulls the shirt off. He cleans Harry’s back and his groin with it. 

“I am not doing the laundry,” Harry drops the shirt on the ground and gets comfortable in the bed. 

“I’ll help.”

“You always say that you lazy arse,” Harry looks at him, and Louis feels his breath get struck. Harry looks absolutely beautiful with his hair stuck to his face due to sweat and his eyes bright in the dim light. “Lou...”

“Harry I...”

“I had a crush on you,” Harry blurts out. “That first day we met? I tripped because you smiled at me. I had been crushing on you since the day when I saw you in your drama class. I was in it by mistake, but I stayed and watched you talk. And move. And, God, you were amazing. You have this...this aura around you that pulls people towards you and it pulled me too. But I guess I fell harder than the others. Am I making sense?” he looks tentatively at Louis, who gapes at him.

“You had a crush on me? Wow...that’s wow. And wait, had?” Louis looks at him with something akin to desperation. Is he too late? Is this it? Was that a joke, back in the restaurant? Harry looked too serious though. Is this a one time thing? Are things going to be awkward now? Oh god, what has he done! Stupid. Stupid.

“Yeah,” Harry says seriously. “Had.” 

“Oh. Um...I thought…well. I—I am sorry then if I like, I mean, you didn’t like—”

Louis was cut off by a pair of hesitant lips. They move away too quickly for his liking, even before he can respond. “I had a crush on you,” there is small smile playing on Harry’s lips. “I’m pretty sure it is much more than just a crush right now.”

It takes Louis a while for it to sink in, and when it does, he launches himself at Harry and hugs him tight as harry laughs in delight. “You little shit! I was ready to walk out and drown myself in a bowl of cereal.”

“You are tiny enough for that,” Harry says and flails when Louis threatens to push him off the bed. “Tiny and mighty!”

They wrestle for a while on the bed and when they are too tired, they just flop next to each other, fingers slowly intertwining. “For the record, I have something far more than a simple crush on you too.”

“We are using too many words to describe it...” Harry turns on his side and Louis does the same. “I love you, Lou.”

Louis smiles and, according to Harry, it almost feels like it’s dawn and the sun is rising, the poetic shit he is. “I love you, Harry,” he kisses Harry’s nose.

“Hazza,” a peck on the right cheek.

“Haz,” a kiss on the left cheek.

“Bambi,” a soft kiss on the lips. Harry makes a pleased sound and opens his mouth a little. Their lips mesh together, the kiss is slow and intimate. 

“This doesn’t feel weird,” Harry says after pulling away, but not too far away. He still has to go cross eyed to get Louis into focus. “After being friends for so long.”

“No it doesn’t. It feels better actually. Finally knew what sounds you make,” Louis murmurs and Harry blushes deep. “The sweetest sounds ever.”

“God, I always knew you were a sap. Being an actor and all,” Harry bops his nose.

“Careful. You maybe talking to next super star,” Louis grins, pulling him closer with an arm around his waist.

“There is no maybe. You _are_ the next super star,” Harry kisses him again. They go to sleep after a few lazy kisses, safe and warm in each other's arms.

***

It’s after three and a half weeks (“Stupid director with stupid flu and stupid cast,” Louis had grumbled to Harry on phone) that he walks out of the customs and finds Harry standing there with his hands behind his back, scanning the crowd for him. Louis waves and Harry catches the movement and grins, dimples popping out. 

Louis almost launches himself at Harry but he stops him with his palm out. “Just a second!” and he pulls out the bouquet of teddy bears. “Because flowers are too mainstream.”

“The truth, Styles,” Louis says as he steps forward to take them. There are mini sized white teddy bears with blue bows in a blue bouquet. They are adorable and so very harry. 

“Alright! I did go to get a flower bouquet but then, I saw these. They were just too cute and I didn’t wanna leave them alone!” Harry pouts.

“I love them Harry,” he leans forward and gives him a kiss, soft and sweet. “And I love you too.”

“Sap,” Harry says, but he is welling up a little, so that seems void.

“Who is the one who got the other a teddy bear bouquet?” Louis smirks at him.

“And a welcome home sweater...” Harry mumbles, his lips quirking as he tries not to smile. 

“Thank you so much, love,” Louis kisses him on the cheek, “And I come bearing news...”

“What?” Harry smiles too when he sees Louis grinning. “What is it?”

“The producer was impressed with my performance. And he called me for an audition for a new TV series a few days back...”

Harry hugs him tight and spins him. “Louis!!”

“God, you didn’t even let me complete,” Louis says, laughing. “And I’m not telling you till we get home.”

They hail a cab and go home, all the while Harry pesters him to spill the beans. Louis remains adamant and wears a secret smile. 

After they reach their apartment, Louis pushes Harry to the couch and snogs him senseless. They are both hard by the time Louis gets up from being draped over Harry and says, “I’m a werewolf!” 

Harry sits there, without moving, and his eyes widen, “They exist!? I mean—I didn’t mean that in an offending way! Sorry. But—I, you? Lou, I’ve never seen you...I mean, what?”

Louis promptly bursts out laughing. “I tell you I am a werewolf, and your first instinct is to believe me and worry that you might have offended me!? You are something, Haz.”

“Huh? So...you are not? I don’t get it. I’m very much turned on to make sense of things right now.”

“Harry, the audition! They’re making a werewolves themed series and I, Louis Tomlinson, play the character of a werewolf. Also, I am the second main character! Like, the best friend of the lead,” Louis waits for Harry to digest the information, and is ready when Harry jumps at him for a hug.

“Lou! This is big. Like, super big! Um...wait,” Harry backs away and looks at him with worried eyes, “Is this in LA too?”

There is long pause where no one speaks. 

“We’ll make it work,” Harry says with a fierce expression. “This is a proper opportunity you got after three years of doing small shows. I’ll be a super supportive boyfriend and help you get through this. That is if you want me to. I mean, I know we’ve not been together for a long time, but I want this so much Lou—”

Louis kisses him silent, “Stop rambling, Love. I want this, I want you. And,” Louis gives a dramatic pause. “I’m planning on buying a car.”

“What?”

“No. Ask ‘why?’. Because...the series is going to be shot in London. And the sets are an hour drive from our apartment.”

Louis has to wait another beat of silence to have a lapful of Harry, showering his face with kisses. “I love you so much!” 

“And you called us boyfriends.”

“That okay?”

“Very much okay.” Harry kisses him again, making it clear that if anymore talking is involved, it is only going to be dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the many fans on tumblr who call Harry ‘Bambi’ (which, he really is) who are the reason I used it in this story.
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and comment what you think. Have a nice day! :)
> 
> [Tumblr :) ](https://inked-withlove.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://inked-withlove.tumblr.com/post/155624357139/your-love-was-handmade)


End file.
